


Refuse To Quit

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Fuck Buddies Turned Boyfriends, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift and Rodimus have an agreement, but accidents are a game-changing part of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for anonymous This was so fun to write, this turned out cute imo and I hope you think so too. ;w;

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

Rodimus gasped as he slammed his hips down, his valve taking Drift's striped and ribbed spike. He smiled as he moved his hips, gyrating with Drift deep inside him. "C'mon," he said, panting slightly. "fill me up, Drift, I need this."

He could feel Drift's hands grab his hips, pressing his fingers into seams and holding him down, trying to go deeper. "Hahh, I'm close, hold-" Drift's speech dissolved into groaning, hips thrusting what little they could while being pinned under Rodimus. Drift's fingers dug in, and Rodimus' hips went still when he felt the sensation of something hot and wet.

"Do it."

"You get impatient."

"Do it before it's too late, Drift!"

Drift laughed and pulled Rodimus down, burying himself as deep as he could into his soft valve. Rodimus' head rolled back, mouth open as he breathed hard. Just inside his valve, pressure was mounting as the base of Drift's spike grew inside him. Just as Drift's knot got uncomfortably big and stretching his valve, it stopped, just large enough that Rodimus wouldn't forget it was there, perfectly sized to prevent the pair from seperating.

Rodimus moaned from the feeling of a lot more transfluid filling his valve, warm and thick.

"Mmm," Rodimus sighed happily, optics shut. "thank you."

"You say that," Drift chuckled, one hand rubbing up Rodimus' side. "but you're gonna start fidgeting and wanting to get up when that's just not happening." Drift's hands trailed over orange armor, palm pressing to Rodimus' stomach. "Not with this going on."

"You're pretty touchy for someone who's my best friend slash frag buddy."

Drift pushed behind him with the other arm, flipping rodimus on his back and resting between his legs. "And you're a little distant for someone who just asked to get knotted."

"It's just this once." Rodimus said, wincing from the movement. "Primus, that feels huge. Anyways, it's the best way to get what I want."

Drift smiled knowingly. Rodimus was right that a knot would keep everything inside him. He reached between them to rub at the node above his own valve, still wet from Rodimus' generous tonguework earlier. He ground his hips into Rodimus, feeling charge build up and Drift felt himself spill more heavily into the back of his valve.

"Mmh, I just hope it's actually what you want." Drift gasped. "I can't exactly stop at this point, so if you happened to want to back out-"

"Hey. I'm not backing out. I don't quit." Rodimus laughed. "Put every last drop into me. I love my valve being full."

"So weird that you're into that." Drift said, before grunting. He slipped his fingers into his own valve while his other hand started to rub at Rodimus' spike. Rodimus stretched out his arms while Drift did his work. He was uncomfortably full and he was starting to feel blissful.

Then, something shifted deep inside him, uncomfortably deep.

"Uhm," Rodimus's hands clenched fistfuls of the sheet under them both. "something moved."

"Bad feeling or good feeling?" Drift asked, pulling both of his hands away, ready to help.

Rodimus bit his lower lip. "I'll get back to you on that. Just keep going."

It wasn't long before they were both panting, and Rodimus closed his eyes and started to once again enjoy everything happening to him. The big knot in his valve, hot and thick transfluid filling him, Drift's fingers toughing him.

"Um,"

Well, that wasn't a sexy noise or word.

"What?" Rodimus looked up. "What do you mean 'uhm'?"

"Take a look at your stomach."

Rodimus sat up the best he could so he could see over his chest, and what he saw was honestly unexpected.

His armor was sticking out. It had a slight outward bend to it, a gentle curve but very, very noticable.

"That's never happened before." Rodimus touched his belly.

Drift touched his belly, too. "Does it hurt?"

"Feels fine." Rodimus said. "I feel more full than ever, though."

"Well, I hope you're not reaching a limit," Drift said. "because I'm still not done."

"Drift!"

"It's been awhile." Drift said, with a sheepish grin. 

"No, I mean-" Rodimus stammered. "I... do feel really full. This might actually be my limit. The limit we thought we'd never reach."

"Oh." Drift said, flatly, realization dawning on him. "You know I can't really make this stop."

Rodimus put on a smile. "It's alright. We'll deal with what comes when we get there."

"You sure?" Drift asked, closing his optics when he felt another overload. "I can, ngh, call Ratchet and-"

"It's fine." Rodimus said, belly feeling fuller. "I just feel full, but it doesn't hurt."

"Tell me if it does." Drift said. "When it does."

Drift used one hand to touch and rub at his valve, easing out overload after overload into Rodimus, while the firey-orange bot did what he could to remain comfortable, be it moving his legs or raising his arms to grab at the pillow under Drift's head.

By the time Drift's knot deflated enough that he could pull out, he did. It was still a tight squeeze, and the exit was followed by a wet _pop!_ but Drift's spike was no longer in Rodimus' valve. While Rodimus laid there gasping, Drift watched his steaming transfluid trickle out, making a wet pink spot on their sheets.

Then he looked at Rodimus' belly, and saw it was bigger.

"You still feeling okay?" Drift asked.

"I don't know." Rodimus said, optics cracking open and hands relaxing from the feeling of a finally empty valve. "Is it... does it look bad?"

"You look kinda sparked up." Drift said. 

"Hey, no talking about that." Rodimus waved Drift off. "We're close friends who help each other every once in awhile, don't jinx that."

"Friends with benefits."

"What?"

Drift laughed for a moment. "Something Swerve said once about us. It's fitting."

"Primus, I hope that doesn't catch on. That's not catchy." Rodimus huffed.

In that quiet moment, Rodimus sat up a little, and took a look at the full bulge that was his belly. He looked worried immediately, and gingerly touched his rounded armor.

"Still okay?"

"Yeah." Rodimus said. "Feels weirder than it looks." 

"I'm wondering why this happened this time and not before." Drift said. He gave Rodimus a look that asked to touch, and Rodimus's face answered with a nervously approving nod. "Wow, that's... round. And warm."

"It should go down. Right?" Rodimus said. "I can't exactly walk around like this, I don't want to deal with questions and remarks."

"Well..." Drift hummed. "You still have some transfluid coming out of your valve. Not as much as I'd expect but it's happening."

"I bet if I," Rodimus propped himself up on his hands, optics shut and concentrating. He heard a surprised noise from Drift, and realized he was right. He could push and at least some amount would gush out. "well, I'm glad that worked but I do not have the energy for that right now."

Drift gently pushed Rodimus onto his back, and laid next to him. "Rest for now." he said. "You don't have anywhere to be, right?"

"No." Rodimus said. "... You're right though that I'm fidgety. I want to get up and go go go, but uhm."

"Yeah. You're not doing that." Drift said. He nestled up closer, head rested on Rodimus' shoulder. "I think we should sleep. We'll clean up and maybe see Ratchet in the morning."

Rodimus smiled. "I like that maybe."

* * *

Drift followed Rodimus into his room and slowly shut the door behind him. With wide blue optics, he watched Rodimus pace around the room.

"This isn't..." he talked quietly. "This wasn't... Oh man. We, um..."

"Yeah." Drift whispered. "Yeah."

"This wasn't supposed to happen to us." Rodimus continued pacing. "Drift, I don't even know what to say." Drift just sat quietly, and watched Rodimus walk around the room. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure." Drift said. "But... can we agree this changes everything?" Rodimus finally stopped, and looked at Drift. "Between us, I mean."

"I don't think I like where this conversation is going..." Rodimus said, palm to his face.

Drift got up, and quickly pulled Rodimus' hands into his own. "Look I'm... I'm not mad, but I don't think we can go back to being 'just friends' now, and... and I think it'll be better if we at least acknowledge that. Sparklings change everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Rodimus lounged around, legs stretched out and crossed over Drift's lap while he read incoming reports. With a little pressure from Drift, he kept up with his duties, or at least he tried to.

"I can't believe we're having three." Rodimus said, dropping the datapad on his face, nose causing the open file to close. "Three!"

Drift hummed to let Rodimus know he was listening, reaching over to lift the datapad up. "I was there. I know. Triplets are cute, but buying three of everything is not as cute."

"It's too real now." One of Rodimus' hands cupped his belly. Smaller than the night that led to their upcoming life as parents, but with triplets he would soon grow to be much bigger. "I'm not ready for anyone but Ratchet to know. I think Ultra Magnus is already suspecting."

"You don't need to worry about that." Drift said. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Wrong, no. Irresponsible, yes." Rodimus groaned. "I'm still... not very excited. I feel like I should be since we're keeping them, but I'm just not."

Drift's shifted, adjusting under Rodimus' legs and setting the datapad aside. "I think you just need more time. We'll be okay." he said. "To be honest, I'm a little jealous of your position in all of this."

"Jealous?"

"Always thought that if any sparklings happened in any of my relationships, that I'd be carrying." Drift explained. "I've always been okay with the idea of it, at least."

Rodimus barked with a short laugh. "Then you take the eggs. Please, get them out of me, we'll put them in you instead."

Drift laughed too, one hand reached to lay on Rodimus' over his stomach. "No, they're quite comfortable where they are. They wanted to grow inside you, Rodimus." Rodimus huffed but smiled. "That reminds me though... where exactly are we going to raise them?"

"Oh. That's a good point." Rodimus sat up a little. "Well, Starscream is ruling Cybertron and with some of the stuff I've heard, I'm honestly not in that much of a rush to get back."

"On the other hand," Drift said. "this ship gets into a lot of trouble."

"So we're agreed there's no good place to be parents." Rodimus said. "Cool. The easier option would be to stay on board. I'll continue leading this ship and the quest."

Drift moved his hand under Rodimus', and rubbed in a gentle circle. "Alright."

Rodimus laid back down, and fidgeted a little until he made himself comfortable again. "Never expected you to be so handsy."

"Is it alright?" Drift asked. "To touch, I mean."

"You're fine, baby daddy." Rodimus said, then broke into more laughter. "Couldn't keep a straight face."

"Don't ever call me that again." Drift said, as he fit himself between Rodimus and the back of the couch. A tight fit, but he fit thanks to being careful. "You know, not everything Tailgate says is cool."

"Lies." Rodimus said, as he pulled on Drift's wrist, and put his hand back onto his rounding belly. "And before you say anything, yes, I like you touching me here. Feel free to do that any time."

Drift moved his thumb in a circle, feeling and massaging the warm orange plating. "Hey."

"What?"

"Turn your head towards me a little."

Rodimus looked over towards Drift, and he nearly asked why when Drift pushed his lips against his. Warm and familiar, Rodimus kissed back and Drift pulled him closer, arm tighter around him and Rodimus could feel Drift's spark beating against his side.

"...Was that our first kiss?"

"Yeah." Drift smiled. "You never let me kiss you before."

"I think I'm regretting not kissing you sooner." Rodimus said, pushing himself closer to Drift, every inch of plating against his as he could manage.

Drift hummed, with Rodimus' cheek now against his chest. "Hmm, are you still nervous?"

"Of course I am." Rodimus said, quietly. "I don't think I will never not be nervous."

"Well," Drift pushed his cheek against Rodimus' crest. "anytime you get nervous, I'm here."

Rodimus didn't say anything, but he felt calmer and closed his optics. He had spent so much time pacing and nervous, he finally felt the exhaustion hit him. Drift could tell he was asleep. He stayed still, and quiet because Rodimus already slept so little normally. 

It was good to see him finally rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodimus stretched, bending forward and back gently. He finally announced to the entire crew that there would be three new arrivals coming on an impulse, and now he was hiding away for a moment of peace. His back hurt enough from the three growing eggs, standing all day while everyone talked to him and asked questions.

He heard a clicking noise, and knew the window was being pushed open.

"The door is locked for a reason!" Rodimus yelled, only to see Drift crawling through the window.

"I forgot my keykard." Drift said. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's fine, just get inside." Rodimus said, bolting over to help Drift through and noticing he had a small box and a small bag with him. "What is all this junk you have?"

Drift stood up straight, and held the packages out to Rodimus. "You mentioned wanting some cobalt chips and magnesium soda. I knew some crew members who know how to make this stuff, so I got some made for you."

"You didn't." Rodimus took the bag first, looking inside to find four bottles. "Drift, you didn't have to." Drift let him take the box, eating a couple blue chips.

"I wanted to, and that's reason enough to do this." Drift let Rodimus sit with his snacks and chow down, whole he shut the window behind him. "I've got boxes coming in too, those snacks weren't the only thing I sought after today."

"What, you go on some big spending spree?"

* * *

Rodimus helped Drift push several crates down a hallway. "Hell of a spending spree."

"It was buy it now, or buy it later." Drift said, pushing the largest crate with his shoulder against the paneling. "Help me get it inside your suite, I'll open everything."

With some careful and ridiculous-looking ingenuity, they got everything inside Rodimus' suite, now filled with boxes. Rodimus sat down on one, before laying on it.  
"Open this one last, I'm using it right now." Rodimus joked. He watched from where he lounged, and inside the first opened package were intricate metal pieces, ready to be assembled. "What's that?"

"One of three cribs." Drift said. 

"I see that carved design, how did you-"

"With my sword." Drift said. He looked up in time to see Rodimus' jaw drop. "Kidding. I just picked out something nice."

The afternoon and evening were spent joking around and putting together everything Drift had brought on board, only broken by short business calls of "captainly duties" as Rodimus eloquently put it to Drift. One call required his presence, so Drift was left alone in the captian's suite.

Rodimus returned to find Drift cooking, and whatever it was he was making smelled delicious.

"Dinner?" Rodimus asked, peeking around Drift's shoulder pauldron. "Drift, you've already gone the extra mile today."

"I'm sure we both need to eat. Here." Drift held a spoon up to Rodimus' lips. A careful sip in case it was hot, Rodimus found it warm and savory.

Rodimus licked his lips as the spoon went back into the pot. "Didn't know you could cook."

"I learned while in the Decepticon army." Drift said. "I had access to decent supplies for awhile, picked up some recipes off other Cons. I'm surprised I'm good at it, too."

With the suite still a mess, Drift took Rodimus and their meals to the couch. Rodimus crossed his legs and rest them across Drift's thighs, and carefully drank the warm energon from the bowl.

"...I forgot the silverware." Drift said when he noticed. "Move your legs, let me up and I'll get..."

It dawned on Drift that Rodimus wouldn't be moving his legs. He was nearly done with his energon anyways, so Drift settled to drink his own.

"Hey, is there enough for seconds?" Rodimus asked. "If I let you up to get me another bowl, I promise I'll use a spoon."

After they agreed on seconds only after Drift finished his own helping, Rodimus stretched and took up the whole couch while he was gone. When he was back, Rodimus politely pulled his legs back but instead of a bowl, Drift held a plate with something white, fluffy, and decorative.

"If you've got room for seconds, I figured we should have dessert instead." Drift smiled, then ate a spoonful of the cake.

"You remembered my favorite?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Drift chuckled, warm and gentle as he held a spoonful of cake up to Rodimus. "Here. I'm not gonna bring this in front of you and make you wait for it."

The spoonful melted in Rodimus' mouth, fluffy and sweet. "Don't tell me you made this, too." Rodimus said, licking his lips. 

"Nah. This I bought." Drift admitted. "Ordered it specifically for you, though."

Rodimus swallowed down another offering. "You didn't have to do everything you've been doing, Drift. It really is a lot."

Drift pulled the spoon through the cake. "I just want you to know I'm comfortable with you, with what's happened. That I'm not planning on taking off."

"Oh."

"You're okay with this, right?" Drift asked.

"Drift it's my favorite, of course I'm-"

"Not the food." Drift laughed, nearly dropping the spoonful. "I mean, you never planned on a relationship with me, but here you are, sparked up and getting spoonfed."

"More cake, please." Rodimus said before pointing humorously at his open mouth.

Drift pushed a gentle morsel inside. "So you're really okay?"

"Getting there." Rodimus said, after swallowing with his hands settled on his belly. "I think more cake would help." They both smiled as Drift fed Rodimus spoonful after spoonful of delicate fluffy cake. Rodimus couldn't remember the last time he'd had a dinner so wonderfully filling, or a desert so perfectly sweet.

He closed his eyes and hummed, enjoying the taste and opened his mouth for the next as the previous melted away.

"That was the last of it, Rodimus." Drift said, smiling apologetically. "You really seemed to have zoned out, there."

"The sign of a good cake." Rodimus laughed. "I guess it's okay we're out. I'm full."

"Really?" Drift said. "You don't look it."

Rodimus snorted, hands gesturing at the gentle curve of his stomach. "I'm very full of fuel, cake and eggs, all of which you so generously put in here if I may remind you of your part in this." Drift smiled, teeth still a littler sharper than the average Autobots' and he leaned in for a kiss. Rodimus was warm and sweet but Drift knew better than to linger. Rodimus liked to nip.

Drift broke the kiss. "Am I allowed to be proud yet?" he said, with half-lidded optics and a contented grin. Rodimus hummed, giving a thoughtful stare before breaking into a laugh.

"I guess. Yes." he said. When he felt Drift's hand on his full belly his hands slipped away, giving some room for gentle, tickling touches. "Not that I mind the attention, but you are far more into this than I'd expect."

"What? Drift asked, and Rodimus nodded. "Rodimus, creating newsparks like this isn't exactly common, or easy. Besides, I'm glad to create life for once, rather than... well." While it was quiet for a moment, Drift pressed his palm to the bending orange armor. He got up and off the couch and knelt down, one knee to the floor and never letting his hand come away from Rodimus.

"What are you d-"

"Just stay still."

Rodimus didn't have time to wonder what Drift was doing. He leaned forward, and put his cheek to Rodimus' full tummy. Drift enjoyed how much warmer Rodimus had become, and Rodimus stretched

his legs out again.   
"Well, I'll never have to question if you still like my hot bod. My hot slowly-getting-bigger bod."

"You know 'hot bod' but not 'friends with benefits'?" Drift laughed in disbelief, followed by a warm hum and a kiss to the plating. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Hey, me being cute got us into this mess." Rodimus said, optics shut and focusing on the rest of the kisses Drift gave. "Keep kissing me though, I'll be okay with it."

* * *

Drift read quietly, sitting on the couch in Rodimus' suite. It was mostly work-related reading, boring but it needed to be done. It was also mostly Rodimus' work, but he'd been spending so much time resting that instead of work piling up from refusal to work, it piled up from him being far too sleepy to handle it so Drift took it upon himself to chip away at what he could work on.

Rodimus was asleep in his room, or so Drift expected.

"Hey there." Drift looked up, seeing Rodimus leaning in the doorway, dim optics but warm biolights pulsing calmly. "Mmm... what are you doing?"

"Well, I was w-"

"Whatever it is, you should put it down and do me instead."

Drift snorted. "Love the subtlety."

"I'm a master of it." Rodimus chuckled, walking over and purposefully swinging his hips like it were an art. He took the datapad from Drift's hands, gently tossing it aside and took him by the wrist. "C'mon."

"Are you sure?"

The answer came in a more insistent tug pulling him upwards, and Rodimus kissed him, chest to chest and Rodimus' belly big enough to touch Drift's before leading him back into his room.  
It seemed so long but also so sudden that Drift found himself on his back, with Rodimus crawling on top of him. "Is it just me or are you really suddenly frisky?"

"It's not sudden." Rodimus said, kissing down Drift's neck. "I was just a little too nervous to ask but tonight I'm just too hot and nothing I've been doing alone is working."

"Just what have you been doing alone?" Drift asked, curious as he let his hands roam up and down Rodimus' sides.

"Jacking it." Rodimus said, with no grace or tact. "Been doing that with my spike pretty much any moment I'm alone."

Drift hummed. "And here I thought you'd been spending all this time sleeping. You could have just asked me, Rodimus. I would have enjoyed that. I've been waiting for you to be back to yourself."

"I didn't want to bother you, you've been doing a ton of stuff for me lately." Rodimus said, nearly panting as his spike sprung from protective plating that parted out of the way. "But now I'm too hot."

"I can fix that." Drift whispered, arms wrapping tightly around Rodimus, embracing him. He slowly worked his legs out from under Rodimus, and it didn't take long before he felt fingers trail down banded armor until they found his valve, already open. Humming with approval, Rodimus gently pushed two fingers in. "Ah! Yeah..."

Drift felt around, brushing against Rodimus' spike to find his wet valve underneath and slipping his own fingertips inside, rubbing the slick folds and listening to Rodimus gasp. He jerked, causing his fingers to push deeper. It's when he pulled his fingers to hook inside Drift that the white mech lifted his hips off the bed. 

"Ooh, you liked that."

"It's good, here, have a taste too." Drift responded before hooking his own fingers, fingertips pressing into the wall of his valve and drawing a short but very loud moan from Rodimus. 

"That's not all I got." Rodimus panted. He pressed his thumb to Drift's wet node, slick and pliable and very quickly had Drift meltingly hot. Drift thrust his hips with every random stroke, legs lifting and giving little kicks.

"Ah! Ahh! Rodi- mmh!"

Rodimus laughed breathlessly at Drift's reactions. He was easier than ever to work up, and he loved every jerk, every kick, every bounce of Drift's hips as he played. It made his spark pulse hard, and his spike harder. It was fun to have Drift so wild and under his control, but Rodimus slowed down and Drift took the chance to pounce.

He found himself on his back, with Drift lifting his legs up by the ankles and pushing them apart to make room for himself. Rodimus' spike was so pressurized it pressed against the underside of his belly, and Drift leaned in to give a quick lick upwards, base to tip where he left a kiss.

"Oh my..." Rodimus could only stammer and press his palms to the sides of his head as he watched Drift's head sink lower, and feeling his spike fill Drift's mouth. As Drift worked, Rodimus leaned back, optics wide and staring at the ceiling while trying his hardest to not buck his hips too hard. One hand went to Drift's head, a thumb rubbing up and down the edge of a finial. "Ohh man, just li- just like that Drift!"

Drift tried not to laugh, feeling Rodimus throbbing against his tongue. It was a cute sign that he was enjoying himself immensely. He let his tongue trace up the sensitive node on the underside of his spike before pulling away entirely. "Not yet," he said when Rodimus gave him a pitiful look. "I'll give you a better place than my mouth to unload."

Rodimus gave a shuddering sigh, and with some careful effort due to the weight and shape of his belly, he got onto his knees. His hands went to Drift's knees, pinning his legs down. "Don't get up just yet."

"Seeing something you particularly like?" Drift said, with optics half shut and lounging.

"You just look so good with your legs spread like this."

"How flattering." Drift said, trying to keep a straight face but he ended up laughing, one hand covering his face. He gasped, surprised to feel wet heat against his armor. Looking down over his chest, Rodimus was licking up the seam of his modesty plating that was still closed. "...You want my spike?"  
"It'll give me time to cool down, so I can actually last when I try fragging you senseless." 

Drift let his spike pop out, pressurizing against Rodimus' tongue and he leaned back and watched as he gently held him, licking the tip in circles. "Oh, that's good. Yeah." Rodimus leaned closer, lips brushing against sensitive metal and silicone before he quickly sank down, taking the entire length and making Drift jerk his hips. "Oh f-"

Rodimus' hands moved to pin Drift down by the hips, and lifted his head slowly, spike slipping out of his mouth with a wet pop. "Buck like that again, you'll never get another blowjob."

"Lies, you love sucking spike."

"Let me at least try to be threatening, Drift." Rodimus laughed before quickly resuming his tonguework. He sucked with every draw back, slow and even in his pace and could hear Drift's hands closing around fistfuls of blankets, and feel him tug hard of the sheets as he tried to not buck his hips wildly.

It didn't take too much before Drift gasped, moaning hard and deep as he overloaded. He collapsed as Rodimus let go of his still-throbbing spike, panting hard and covered in small beads of condensation, sticking to his hot frame as cooling fans whirred.

"Didn't take you too long." Rodimus commented, licking his lips clean.

"It's been awhile, Mr. I'm-Carrying-And-Too-Tired." Drift said, as Rodimus put his hand behind Drift's knee, moving his leg where he wanted to make room for himself. Drift watched with lidded optics as Rodimus lined his spike up, tip warm against his valve. "You want everything, tonight."

"I said I was hot." Rodimus said. He still was, badly needing to overload. All the play was nice, but the heat was getting unbearable. He moved his hips, gently pushing himself inside Drift, whose head lolled back as Rodimus entered, thick and hot. There was no pause when he was fully seated, tip touching the deepest parts of Drift's valve, instead Rodimus was quick to start drawing back and pushing in again.

"Mmgh," Drift hummed. "been so long since we last fragged properly." He gasped as Rodimus' spike brushed by a sensitive node. "Go harder, Rod."

Rodimus, leaning over Drift and panting while his hands supported him, heavy tummy blocking Drift's view. "Yeah," he said quietly, repeating himself as his hips ratcheted up to a pace that made Drift's legs, hooked around Rodimus' hips bounce and let out much more plesant sounds than suggestions.

Drift pushed his hips up, doing anything he could while on his back to get Rodimus deeper in him. "Mmghah, haah," he moaned, voice low and breathy. "just like that!"

Far better than the friction his hand could give and far wetter than he remembered, Rodimus vaguely wondered in the back of his mind why he'd waited to frag Drift. This was so much better than jacking off quietly in his room. 

Feeling Drift clench tighter around his spike made him thrust harder, one hand holding the mech still at the hip. "I'm getting close." he managed to say. "I'm- Ahhn, yeah... just like that, Dr-" Rodimus's words devolved into a moan, hips moving more feverishly before stopping completely. His hand had a death-grip on Drift, his spike was huge and throbbing and thumb denting the armor slightly as he held himself deep inside Drift through his overload, leaving the white mech a twitching and shivering mess.

Panting, Rodimus pulled away slowly and gently lowered himself onto his side, still half-laying on Drift with his head on his shoulder. He shut his optics, enjoying the feeling of cooling down and feeling his spark pulse hard and happy.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"What about you?"

Drift took a moment to answer. "A little weird. Also good. Very good." Drift said, with a happy-sounding hum. 

"Weird?" Rodimus asked but before he could bombard Drift with anymore questions, he felt a hand around his wrist, gently pulling his palm over Drift's stomach.

He hadn't felt that kind of shape to Drift's frame in a long time.

"Been awhile since it was my turn." Drift said, smirking.

Rodimus propped himself up with one hand. He ran his hand up and down the striped armor, bulging out gently and frowned. "Not my best work."

"That's because your insides aren't empty space anymore." Drift snorted, rolling onto his side and putting a hand to Rodimus' much larger belly. "You're doing more important things, now."

Rodimus huffed, letting himself fall onto his back and stretching his spoiler against the cooling sheets. "Yeah well, eventually I won't be, and then we'll have a redo and I'll get it right then."

Drift smiled. Rodimus had just outed himself about thinking about a future with them both together and he seemed to have still not caught onto it himself. He rolled onto his side, gently pressing his belly into Rodimus' side as Drift put an arm over his chest. 

"Cheer up and smile," Drift said, fingertip brushing lightly up and down Rodimus' jawline, hooking a leg over the red mech's. "tonight was great."

Drift could feel Rodimus' 'thank you' when he put an arm around Drift, pulling him closer and kissing the side of his head. "Still though, when this," Rodimus pointed at his own stomach. "is over and done with I'll frag you the way you deserve."


	4. Chapter 4

Rodimus woke up to seeing a star through the window, close enough to make his suite look like daytime.

He was not ready yet to be awake, and when Rodimus looked at Drift, he could tell he was waking up from the light, too. They were both up late, and he knew neither wanted to be up this early. Tired and aching, he reached for the window controls, and found the button for hte blinds. With a gentle whirr, the screen came down, and blocked out the light.

" _Much better_ ," Rodimus thought, laying his head back down but he cursed how awake he was. His back and hips hurt, and he pushed his face into the pillow, trying to think past it in order to get more sleep.

At least Drift didn't seem to have woken up. He was still, quiet, optics shut.

Rodimus willed himself to sleep, sticking a leg out from under the blanket.

It didn't last, he woke up some unknown amount of time later to stronger aches. He flinched when he tried to stretch, and the sudden movement and groan was enough to startle Drift.

"Hmm? Rodimus, you're up." Drift said as he yawned. When his optics open, they were quick to open wide at seeing Rodimuch grimacing. "...What's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I might be." Rodimus said through a clenched jaw, optics shut tight. "Everything hurts." Drift put his hand to his gold spoiler, gently and slowly pushing him to sit upright. They both froze when Rodimus let out a pained noise. "...Sorry. It was just more painful for a moment."

Drift pulled his back. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Dunno. I woke up and pulled the blind down and felt like this, but now it's worse."

"Should have woken me up."

"We were up late, we both needed the sleep, Drift."

"You tried to sleep through being sick, Rodimus." Drift sighed. "And with our sparklings, you need to tell me when you feel ill."

"Less ill, more pain."

"You still should tell me."

"Sorry." Rodimus said, quick and dry, in too much pain to sound sincere. He rubbed at a hip joint. "It didn't seem bad at all, thought I just needed more sleep. That doesn't seem to be the case."

"Do you want me to c-" Rodimus interrupted with another wince, a pained noise that he sucked in before holding his breath. "...Again?"

"Yep." Rodimus said through clenched teeth. "Yep, yep, yep."

Drift helped Rodimus lay back down, thoughts running through his head about what could be wrong, what could happen when a realization hit him.

"Rodimus..." Drift said, and Rodimus looked at him with one optic cracked open. "I don't think you're sick." Rodimus looked puzzled, and Drift spat it out. "I think it's the sparklings."

That was all he needed to say, and Drift watched Rodimus come to the answer on his own. "...Oh." was all he said. He relaxed into the pillows, and sat quietly with his hands on his bump. Drift waited quietly, watching Rodimus seem to stare right through him. Another twinge of pain coursed through him, leaving him groaning. When it seemed to have passed, Drift took Rodimus by the hand, standing up and pulling Rodimus up with him. "What are we doing?" Rodimus asked, definitely displeased to be standing.

"Probably becoming parents in the next several hours." Drift answered.

"...I mean why are we standing?

"Oh." Drift said, feeling embarrassed for a moment. "I just thought, maybe we should have breakfast while we still can."

"...You make me mad that I'm not the smart one, sometimes." Rodimus said, laughing a little.

* * *

Drift helped Rodimus sink into a chair, with a drink to sip on after their shared breakfast. It was hastily made, Drift bounced around nervously while cooking but Rodimus found it delicious anyways, and appreciated the delicious energon and the idea behind it. 

"Are you still feeling... okay?" Drift asked, finally sitting down too.

"Nope." Rodimus said, wincing and setting his glass down quickly before he either crushed it or dropped it. "Nope, nope, nope. Nope." He pushed his palm into his side. "This is starting to hurt a lot more."

"Just let me know what you want." Drift said.

Rodimus went stiff, optics shut as he pushed himself into the back of the chair, and Drift could see his spoiler shivering. "I want to lay down." Rodimus said through his clenched jaw. "I want to be horizontal."

Drift smiled, and reached to the side of Rodimus' plush chair. "You're in the recliner." He gently pulled the lever with one hand and pushed on the back of the chair with this other. Rodimus went back, and his legs came up. "Better?"

"Yeah." Rodimus said with a sigh, and Drift could see him relax. "For now, but this is getting worse."

"It's supposed to."

"Yeah, and it sucks." Rodimus draped an arm over his face. "You have no idea how much this hurts."

Drift held Rodimus' other hand, massaging his wrist and palm. "I'm glad it's not me but, I'm also sorry it's you."

"I think you'd handle this better than me." Rodimus said, fidgeting.

"Oh, we both know I'd handle this better." Drift snorted. "You're doing good so far, though."

* * *

Rodimus was groaning, loud and painfully with Drift kneeling between his legs, bent at the knees. In between groans he panted and breathed hard, "Get it out of me."

"You have to push." Drift said, nervously. "I can't do anything, Rodimus, you have to push." Rodimus let out a weak groaning whine, head lolling back and condensation dotting his hot red and orange plating. He hadn't managed to push out even one egg yet, and he was already exhausted. Drift kept his hands on Rodimus' knees to support him, and he could feel how he trembled. "You don't need to rush, but there isn't much I can do." Drift said, wishing there was anything he could actually do. He'd take Rodimus' place, if he could. "I can call Ratchet and First Aid, but-"

"I don't need help. Not that help." Rodimus said. He leaned forward, pushing relatively quietly and Drift could see his valve start to bulge out, egg having dropped into his valve. "Ghh, _getitout._ "

"You're almost there." Drift said, unable to help smiling. Rodimus really was close, their first egg just barely visible between the slick silicon folds. With more straining and pushing, Drift held out a cupped hand as more of the egg, shiny and silvery with streaks of pink and orange. Rodimus shuddered as the egg fell from his body into Drift's waiting hand.

Smiling and laughing from excitement, Drift dried the egg off quicky before moving to Rodimus' side. With a few prods, Rodimus opened his optics and took the new egg for himself.

"It doesn't look as big as it felt." Rodmus said, looking at the colors in the metal shell. He settled back down, and Driftly gently scooped the egg back into his own arms. "Mhh, I don't want to do this again."

"Well, it's too late to stop..." Drift said, apology in his tone. "I'll hold onto this one, you just focus on this next one." One arm around the egg wrapped up safely, the other's palm against Rodimus' foot to give him something to push against. "I'm ready when you are, Rodimus."

Rodimus' attempts to work this second egg out started off much better than the first. He groaned as his entire body ached and his valve burned hot as the second egg crowned. Just like the first, it fell into Drift's hand, sticky and wet but perfect and whole.

Rodimus, however, collapsed.

"I don't wanna do this anymore, I can't do it a third time." he said, stammering. "I'm done, it can wait, I'll do it later." Drift was forced to set the egg down as quickly and carefully as he could, because he didn't expect Rodimus to actually try and get up. 

"You need to stay put." Drift said, a hand grabbing Rodimus by the pipes decorating a leg. He didn't have the strength to really fight Drift, but he still tried. "You can't just get up now of all times."

"I could if you'd let go."

"Get our last egg out, I'll let you do whatever you want." Drift said, his other hand holding Rodimus' other leg down. It seemed to do the trick, as Rodimus stopped fighting so hard, took a few deep breaths, and pushed.

Whatever he said was lost in his other noises he made, Drift just held his legs up so the red mech had something to push against again. His valve parted, and one end of the egg peaked out as Drift gave quiet encouragement. "You're almost there." he said. Rodimus, tired and worn out, stopped and the egg sank back inside. "You almost had it."

"It hurts," Rodimus groaned, head dropping back. He'd never say it, even now, but Drift could tell he was finally scared. His hips fidgeted. "Drift,"

"You didn't quit earlier," Drift said, stern but positive. "and you're not going to quit now. It's the last one and you're almost done."

Rodimus never did like the word 'quit'.

He curled forward, ankles on Drift's shoulders and he pushed hard. The egg inched out slowly, and its own weight helped it fall into Drift's hands. Rodimus went limp, laughing with relief that it was all over while Drift hurriedly cleaned and gathered all three eggs for them both to finally really see.

Rodimus, leaning back into the recliner, held each egg one at a time. "Where did these pink streaks come from on this one?"

"Well, when the color white loves the color red very much..." Drift said, unable to finish without laughing.

"I don't think it works like that." Rodimus said, smiling and turning the egg over. "I'd think it would and nothing ever works how I think." With no response, Rodimus looked up at Drift, seeing him look at an egg that was all red and orange. "Is that the last one?"

"Yeah." Drift said. "they make me the most nervous."

"What? Why?" Rodimus asked, instantly worried.

"Because they look exactly like you." Drift smiled, leaning in to kiss Rodimus' sunshine-yellow crest.

* * *

"Where is Zephyr?" Drift asked, yelling from another room.

"He's not with you?" Rodimus yelled back. As he turned around, one hand helping Firebolt cling to the seams in his chest, Drift entered the room, holding Fastblast, Firebolt's twin sister.

They were both worried. The twins, silvery and orange, were quite well-behaved. Zephyr, the girls' brother, couldn't have been more opposite. He had already figured out transforming, which had been the subject of praise, awe, cooing and fawning for Zephyr as well as his parents.

Zephyr hadn't figured out driving or crawing, so this hadn't become a hazard. 

A loud 'beep beep' from down the hallway was a sign that it was now a hazard. 

"Well, at least he's figured out the horn." Rodimus said. More beeps echoed down the hall. "We're going to always know where he is."

"Except now we'll never sleep again." Drift said, far less pleased than Rodimus. Firebolt and Fastblast also made it clear they weren't so excited, starting to whine. As Zephyr very suddenly started to zip down the hallway backwards, beeping the whole way, Rodimus quickly pushed Firebolt into Drift's arms and grabbed Zephyr as he raced towards him.

"Gotcha!" Rodimus laughed and Zephyr unfurled in his hands, and he brought his son close to his face to kiss his forehead.

"I told you I was scared he was going to be just like you." Drift said, tiny twins held comfortably together in one arm.

"Hey," Rodimus said. "I gotta be a parent now, somebody needs to take up my role of hellraiser." He laughed gently, pulling Zephyr to his chest and watched him yawn.


End file.
